


Point Blank

by jennytork



Series: The Amulet Trilogy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennytork/pseuds/jennytork
Summary: Dean has begun having visions, and they show Sam getting shot point-blank. What happens when they start coming true?





	Point Blank

POINT BLANK

In the three weeks since the pile-up on the interstate that revealed that Sam had kept and was wearing Dean's bulls'-head amulet, the brothers found themselves growing closer.

There had been bumps in the road -- particularly when Sam had revealed exactly to what depths he'd sunk while Ruby had been manipulating him -- but they were overcoming them, learning how to be brothers again in the midst of everything.

Dean even confessed the weird dreams he'd been having -- dreams of Detroit and Sam trying to say yes and a bright light coming out of the amulet and then..... And then, Dean would wake up. 

With a headache.

Dean was still reeling over the fact that Sam had instantly recognised the symptoms and had diagnosed the bizarre dreams as visions. But, trusting his brother for the first time in forever, Dean had just gone out and silently stocked up on headache medicine.

For some reason, that amused Sam.

Sam's gentle but familiar taunts of "psychic-boy" didn't amuse Dean, however.

Bobby had never heard of visions swapping like this. Castiel suspected it had something to do with them being soulmates and having a shared Heaven.

Dean just wanted them to go away. Sam's completely understanding nod when he voiced that just made him feel worse.

This was _so_ not what he meant when he said he wanted them to be brothers again.

They still worked, though. During one hunt's preparations, Dean found himself dreaming that Sam was shot by one of the possessed people in the town they were going to. 

Point-blank.

Having learned their lesson about communicating, they discussed ways to avoid that scenario once Dean woke with another headache. 

But less than 24 hours later, Dean watched in horrified agony as one of the women they were trying to save with an exorcism whipped out a derringer and pointed it at Sam's chest -- and shot.

Point-blank.

Sam's eyes were huge and he jerked, his body flying backward at the same instant that Dean gave up the exorcism and just flung the demon-killer knife into her throat.

"Sam!" he yelled, crashing to his knees beside his brother. "Sammy!" He froze as his eyes scanned Sam's long form.

No blood.

Sam coughed and opened his eyes, sitting up. The motion dislodged something from the folds of his shirt, and a flattened derringer slug fell harmlessly into Dean's palm. 

Two pairs of huge, stunned eyes met. Then Sam hauled up his shirt and Dean saw a bulls'-head shaped bruise was forming over Sam's breastbone. The amulet swung there, unharmed, glowing ever so slightly. As they watched, the glow faded until it was just body-heat-warmed brass once again.

"....the hell?" Dean breathed as Sam lowered his shirt. 

"I don't know," Sam breathed, just as stunned as his brother. "It's never done _that_ before."

"That's what it was doing in my dreams -- only more intense." He grabbed Sam's wrists as he reached for the leather cord. "What are you doing?"

"Giving it back to you."

"No -- dude, you need to keep it on."

Sam frowned. "But it's yours and if it's doing this, it needs to be with who it was meant to be with--"

"Sammy." His grip tightened. "I need you to keep it on. Wear it for me."

".....why?"

"At least.... until Detroit."

Sam's eyes widened as he finally got it. "You think your vision is gonna--"

"This one did."

Sam lowered his hands. "Okay. Yeah. I'll keep it on."

They stood and looked at the small circle of bodies surrounding them. Meeting each other's eyes, they sighed in tandem.

A multi-body salt-and-burn was in their immediate future.

It was going to be a long night.

END


End file.
